The Season
by Hydrilla
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah kisah cinta. Dimulai ketika kelas dua SMA, mendapat ciuman pertama saat festival musim panas, berlanjut hingga kedekatan yang menggetarkan hati. Apakah cinta ini akan terbalas? Kisah ini akan terus tergulir, seiring dengan pergantian musim yang berjalan perlahan. Tawa yang tercipta, tangisan yang meluruh, juga akhir yang dinanti-nanti. AU, MC, RnR?


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE SEASON**_

_**.**_

_**Part 1 of 4**_

"_**Summer"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tahun keduanya di masa SMA, pertama kalinya ia, seorang Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta. Mata hijaunya hanya dapat merefleksikan sosok Uchiha Sasuke seorang. Pemuda yang melambangkan musim dingin itu sungguh memesonanya. Membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Menghantarkan rasa panas menjalari kedua pipinya.

Sosok Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah seperti pangeran dalam dongeng-dongen. Ia tampan, dunia mengakui itu. Tapi pemuda itu bukanlah manusia yang rendah hati, bukanlah orang yang ramah dan murah senyum. Sasuke merupakan lambang asli dari musim dingin, kebalikan dari Haruno Sakura yang melambangkan musim semi.

Di tahun kedua, di kali pertama sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke, ia merasakan getaran-getaran aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya saat pandangannya terpaut mata sehitam jelaga milik Sasuke. Saraf-saraf reseptornya menerima impuls yang aneh, namun rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

Dan saat ia tersadar, Sakura tak dapat berhenti untuk menatap Sasuke. Di kelas, ia memerhatikan lelaki itu yang tampak serius menerima pelajaran. Di lapangan saat jam olah raga, ia tak dapat berhenti mengamati Sasuke yang menerima operan bola dari temannya dan mencetak gol. Saat istirahat, diam-diam Sakura akan pergi ke taman belakang. Ia akan memakan bekalnya sambil mengamati Sasuke yang tertidur.

Terus berlangsung seperti itu sampai ketika, hatinya hancur. Remuk redam seperti diremat-remat dengan kuat. Rasanya sungguh pedih hingga mau mati. Perlahan-lahan, tetes air mata menuruni pipi pucatnya. Isak tangisnya mengundang tatapan bingung dari orang yang berlalu lalang di taman itu.

Mendekati pertengahan musim semi, beberapa hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, ia melihat Sasuke tengah ber-_hanami _dengan seorang wanita pirang yang sangat cantik. Tubuhnya langsung terbujur kaku. Waktu seolah terhenti. Dan ia berlari dari sana dengan air mata menganak sungai, meninggalkan Sasuke dan wanita itu yang tengah berciuman.

Mungkin ia memang bodoh. Mengapa ia harus menangisi pemuda yang tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya selain teman sekelas? Namun, rasanya tetap pedih. Matanya masih tetap terasa panas. Bayang-bayang Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum tipis pada perempuan itu menghantuinya. Menjadi mimpi buruk dalam setiap tidurnya. Kala itu, liburan musim seminya hanya ia gunakan untuk menangisi Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

Pun saat hari pertama masuk sekolah di musim panas, Tuhan kembali memermainkannya. Di satu sisi, ia bersyukur bisa sekelompok dengan Sasuke untuk praktikum biologi. Di satu sisi yang lain, ia merasa usahanya untuk melupakan lelaki itu terasa sia-sia.

"Mohon bantuannya, Sa-" Perkatannya terputus. Sakura menunduk dengan tubuh sedikit tergetar. "-U-Uchiha-_kun."_

Rasanya Sakura tak sanggup untuk memanggil nama sang pujaan hati. Matanya melirik malu-malu Sasuke yang agak terkejut mendengar panggilan yang dilayangkan gadis di hadapannya. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian, ia memasang wajah seperti biasanya.

"Hn."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar dua huruf konsonan khasyang terlempar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia duduk di samping Sasuke. _Onyx _lelaki itu meliriknya, seolah mengerti, Sakura segera berdiri.

"_Go-gomen!" _Sakura berkata panik. "Maaf jika kau tidak nyaman duduk di sampingmu dan takut membuat kekasihmu cemburu! Maaf!"

Setelahnya, Sakura merutuki kebodohannya yang sangat terkesan _sok_ tahu. Pipinya memerah lantaran malu. Ia menunduk, helai-helai merah mudanya yang terurai berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya. Diam-diam ia melirik Sasuke yang mendengus menahan geli.

"Tidak." Lelaki itu berujar pelan. "Duduklah, dan segera kita selesaikan praktikum ini."

Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat. Kembali lagi ia merutuki kebodohannya yang terkesan sangat senang itu. Buru-buru ia mengambil catatannya dan berusaha mengamati _preparat _yang ada di mikroskop. Sasuke kembali mendengus geli, ia mengambil alih mikroskop di hadapan Sakura. Ia mengambil _pinset _dan meletakkan sesuatu yang diambilnya dari sebuah piringan kaca kecil, ke atas meja kaca mikroskop.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendesah pelan. Mengapa ia _begitu _bodoh dengan lupa bahwa _preparat _yang akan diamatinya belum diletakkan di _lempeng kaca _dekat lensa _obyektif _mikroskop?

.

.

Tuhan memang sangat adil.

Berturut-turut sejak praktikum biologi, Sakura selalu menjadi pasangan Uchiha Sasuke untuk tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh guru. Sakura senang tentu saja. Namun, di sudut hatinya, ia merasa tidak enak. Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih. Bukankah hal ini akan membuat kecemburuan yang tak sepantasnya?

Meskipun ia tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke (dalam sudut hatinya, Sakura masih berharap bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke suatu saat nanti), tetap saja api kecemburuan akan menyala dalam hati perempuan berambut pirang yang tempo hari dilihatnya.

Tapi, tak bolehkah ia menjadi jahat untuk sebentar saja? Tak bolehkah ia menikmati saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke? Tak bolehkah jika ia masih berharap pada lelaki itu?

Rasanya sungguh _absurd. _Perasaannya kacau. Pikirannya terus-menerus mengomandonya untuk menghentikan semua ini; ia _harus_ menjaga jarak dari Sasuke demi kelangsungan hubungan lelaki itu dengan kekasihnya. Bukahkah cinta itu membiarkan sang terkasih bahagia?

Namun, di sudut hatinya ia merasa senang. Waktu yang bergulir selama kebersamaan mereka terasa sangat menyenangkan. Cintanya malah tumbuh semakin berkembang, seiring dengan kedakatan fisik mereka. Semakin ia dekat dengan Sasuke, semakin ia tahu bagaimana kepribadian lelaki itu yang sesungguhnya, semakin membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari jerat lelaki itu.

Tuhan, Sakura dilema. Apa ia harus menjauh? Apa ia harus merasa senang? Apa ia harus menyingkir? Apa ia harus mendekat? Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ialah: membiarkan semuanya berjalan dengan seiring waktu. Ia akan menerimanya jika waktu memang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

.

.

"Uchiha-_kun, _kit-"

"Bisa kau berhenti memanggilku seperti, itu?"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong dengan ucapan sakartis Sasuke. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan bingung. Kepalanya miring ke kiri, "Kenapa tidak boleh?"

Sasuke sedikit membulatkan matanya. Ia membuang muka. Samar-samar, Sakura bisa melihat rona tipis yang tersemat di pipi tirus lelaki itu. "Kupikir… kita sudah cukup dekat. Jadi, kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke, dengan sufiks ataupun tidak."

"A-ah!" Sakura tergagap. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menghangat. "B-baiklah, Sasuke-_k-kun."_

Kemudian jari mereka bertaut, saling menggenggam sinambi melewati hiruk-pikuk manusia yang memenuhi jalanan di Shibuya. Wajah Sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ini pertama kali jemarinya digenggam sebegitu erat oleh lelaki selain ayahnya. Kehangatan yang menjalar perlahan-lahan pun merasuki hatinya. Rasanya ribuan kupu-kupu melayang di perutnya.

Bahkan ia tak pernah membayangkan jika ia dapat melakukan hal seperti sepasang kekasih; bergandengan tangan. Tuhan, ia benar-benar bersyukur bisa terlahir di dunia. Di pandangnya punggung lelaki itu, rasanya sangat lebar dan nyaman untuk bersandar. Ah, Sakura pun kini mengerti bahwa tangan lelaki lebih besar dibanding tangan perempuan.

Entah mengapa rasanya kali ini seperti kencan. Padahal sebenarnya, mereka hanya pergi untuk membeli beberapa bahan tugas kesenian. Bagaimana Sakura bisa berhenti? Ini bagaikan surga fatamorgana; sekalipun tak nyata, tapi benar-benar terasa di hati Sakura.

"Ah!"

Sakura mengernyit merasakan dahinya yang berbenturan dengan punggung Sasuke. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Sasuke yang tampak _shock. _Mata hitam itu tak berkedip menatap ke depan. Penasaran, Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

Sakura membeku. Jantungnya berdentum dengan begitu cepat. Pun tangan Sasuke yang berkeringat dalam genggamannya. Mata hijaunya tak bisa terlepas dari sosok gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya. Mata sejernih lautan dihadapannya menyiratkan rasa sakit. Hingga perlahan-lahan, air mata turun dari mata gadis itu.

Dan Sakura merasa kosong saat genggaman tangan itu terlepas. Ia menatap pedih pada Sasuke yang berlari mengejar gadis pirang itu entah kemana. Jadi, ini kah yang disebut hukum karma?

.

.

Sakura menunduk menatap Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Sakura bisa menebak karena apa. Sungguh, Sakura merasa bersalah. Sekalipun yang memulai menggenggam tangannya adalah Sasuke, ia merasa sudah menjadi seorang selingkuhan. Meski hal itu bukan sebuah kebenaran.

"Sasuke-_kun, _ma-maafkan aku atas hal yang terjadi kemarin." Sakura berucap lirih. "Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud demikian."

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura. Ia tepat menatap bola mata bening yang memantulkan sinar matahari. Keduanya terpaku, seolah-olah terserap ke dalam dasar kilau masing-masing. Waktu seolah terhenti. Terik matahari seakan terlupakan.

Hingga salah seorang pejalan kaki tanpa sengaja menyenggol Sasuke. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata keduanya membulat, dan dengan refleks, Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah dengan degupan jantung menggila.

"Ah." Sasuke mendesah. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, itu bukan salahmu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendahului Sasuke, sekadar untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Kenapa hari ini begitu ramai, ya?" Ia mulai mencari topik pembicaraan. "Ah, Sasuke-_kun, _sepertinya kita sudah membeli semua keperluan untuk praktikum kimia nanti."

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke. "Sepertinya nanti malam ada festival musim panas."

"Festival musim panas?!" Sakura berseru semangat. "Pasti menyenangkan. Aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke festival."

"Hn, kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Matanya membulat mendengar ajakan Sasuke. Ia memandang Sasuke yang membuang muka. Hati nuraninya ingin sekali berteriak '_iya!' _Tapi, apakah tindakannya itu benar padahal kemarin, Sasuke baru saja bertengkar dengan kekasihnya?

Kali itu, sisi egoisme Sakura mengambil alih. Ia mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura merasa konyol dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum aneh pada refleksi di hadapannya. Seorang gadis mengenakan _yukata _berwarna merah muda dengan corak bunga dan kupu-kupu terpantul di cermin. Pipinya merona, meski sama sekali ia tidak memulaskan perona pada pipinya. Malam ini, ia menganggap kepergiannya dengan Sasuke adalah sebuah kencan.

Ia tahu, tak sepantasnya ia berpikir demikian. Mereka berdua tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain teman. Hal itu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sakura menggelengkan kepala. _Bukan waktunya untuk bersedih, _batinnya. Senyumnya terkembang. Ia menatap refleksi gadis cantik di hadapannya sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

Sakura mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Berusaha mencari-cari sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berjanji akan menemuinya di gerbang selatan kuil. Sampai ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok tegap yang memakai _yukata _garis-garis berwarna biru tua. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah bersidekap dengan _yukata-_nya tampak begitu sempurna.

"Sasuke-_kun," _panggilnya.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia terpaku, matanya tak dapat lepas dari Sakura. Menyadari tingkah bodohnya, Sasuke berdeham dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Tangannya terulur ke arah Sakura. Dengan malu-malu, tangan Sakura bertaut dengan jemari Sasuke, mengisi ruang kosong di sela-sela tangan lelaki itu.

Mereka berjalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Bersisihan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Mengingat kata kekasih, wajah Sakura langsung berubah murung. Sungguh, ia menyukai saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi mengingat bahwa lelaki itu sudah memiliki kekasih, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Ia merasa dirinya hina, wanita yang tak tahu diri, dan tak tahu malu.

Hampir saja genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke terlepas. Namun, buru-buru Sasuke menautkannya kembali. Sakura memandang Sasuke dalam diam. Bagaimana ia bisa berhenti dari semua ini?

"Jangan lepaskan, nanti kita _terpisah." _

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pipinya semakin memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Terdengar ambigu di telinganya. Terpisah dari apa? Karena apa? Bisa saja Sasuke tak ingin mereka berpisah dalam arti sebenarnya –yang mana kali ini bermaksud agar Sakura tidak terpisah dan tersesat ditengah ratusan orang yang menikmati festival. Tapi dalam arti lain, bisa saja Sasuke tidak ingin terpisah darinya. Seolah-olah Sakura tidak akan kembali ke sisinya.

Sakura menggeleng. Merasa idiot karena memikirkan hal yang _tidak _mungkin. Mereka kembali melangkah, menikmati malam yang semakin larut. Sesekali, mereka akan pergi menuju sebuah _stand _yang menarik minat mereka. Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan canda, bersama tawa dan lengkungan bibir yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

Sampai jam besar di kuil menunjukkan angka sepuluh menit kurang dari jam duabelas malam, keduanya mencari tempat untuk menonton kembang api. Mereka menemukannya. Sebuah jembatan di atas sungai yang terkena biasan cahaya pucat rembulan, dan sinar jingga dari lampion-lampion yang terpasang.

Jari keduanya masih bertaut. Wajah keduanya mengumbar senyum. Saling pandang seolah berkata bahwa mereka bahagia untuk malam ini. Sakura pikir, ini musim panas terindah dalam hidupnya. Pertama kali ia merasakan apa yang disebut 'kencan' dan menikmati festival musim panas bersama teman lelaki. Ebannya seolah terlepas oleh lelaki itu. Seakan terhempas jauh-jauh segala rasa sungkannya akan ajakan pergi Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang wajah di hadapannya, sebuah senyum tipis tersemat di wajahnya. Entah mengapa ia tak bisa menahan tarikan di sudut bibirnya. Rasanya beban masalahnya beberapa hari lalu kandas, hilang di tengah jalan. Wajah Sakura yang tampak ayu terkena biasan lampion dan sang ratu malam seolah menghiburnya.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya tergerak. Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat, dan segera terhapus oleh kecapan bibir yang saling menyatu. Mata Sakura membelalak, menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke yang kini memejamkan mata. Menegaskan bahwa lelaki itu menikmati ciumannya. Sakura turut memejamkan mata.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kembang api mulai diletuskan. Menjadi bunga-bunga yang mekar di langit yang hitam. Melatari ciuman penuh makna di antara keduanya. Ciuman itu ringan, tanpa ada yang berusaha mendominasi. Terasa sangat lembut dan memabukkan. Menghantarkan getaran-getaran menyenangkan pada tubuh mereka.

"Mhh…."

Sakura meremas _yukata _Sasuke bagian depan. Napasnya sudah sesak. Sedikit didorongnya tubuh Sasuke yang hampir menempel ketat di tubuhnya. Ciuman itu terlepas, menyisakan engahan napas dari Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk, malu akan ciuman pertamanya yang telah tercuri.

Sasuke memandangnya dalam diam. Ciuman itu masih terasa nyata di bibirnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa mendapat setruman seperti saat ciuman itu berlangsung. Jujur, ia sedikit merasa senang dan bersalah.

"_Go-gomen." _Sasuke membuang muka, menyembunyikan rona merah samar yang tercipta. Sekalipun ia mengucap maaf, dalam hatinya, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang seperti habis menerima _shock therapy. _Jemarinya terulur, mengelus permukaan bibirnya yang masih terasa basah dan hangat.

_Bolehkah jika ia masih terus berharap?_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_A/N:_

_Hello! Anyone miss me, hm? #pedelo_

_I know, you'll ask 'why new fanfic again? Why don't you continue typing for your multi-chapter stories?' The answer is because I lost my feels, really sorry :(_

_Rencana sih, pengen ngetik buat Éclair the Sequel: Reincarnation, tapi ya itu, ga dapet feelnya, huhuhu TwT_

_Rasanya cerita kali ini mainstream banget ya, plotnya? Biarin deh, wakakak, aku lagi suka nulis mainstream dengan deskripsi yang berbeda. Semoga dapet feelnya ya ;D And actually, this is just fourshot, hm, hm, hm._

_Oh ya, aku mau curcol nih-_- Aku lagi ga suka sama sekolahku #dzig. Karena well, setelah UASBN kemarin, dikelompokin menurut peringkatnya untuk optimalisasi. Agak males sebenernya. Ini kayak ajang sombong dan penekanan. Soalnya nama aku diurutan pertama, di kelas A (btw,kelas dan absensi diurutkan berdasarkan peringkat pararel). Mungkin itu suatu kebanggaan, tapi bagi aku seolah mengejek. Hell! Pas UASBN nilai aku jelek banget, asdfghjkl! Nilai B. Ing aku bayangkan! 8 man! Padahal kemarin udah nyapai 96, anjrit banget, anjlok dan terjun bebas. TwT Dan dikelas A aku kayak gimana ya, agak ga nyaman, tapi ya sudahlah. Aku bakal nyamanin diri, toh tinggal sebulan :3 (udah puas curcol #ngek). Tolong doain UN-ku lancar dan dapet rata-rata 9 ya! #woii!_

_Btw, author's note-nya panjang beudh ya X3 #kancurcolanelo #dorr_

_Oke, how about this story? Wanna gimme __**review?**_

_Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes in this story. See ya in the next chapter!_

_On my dark purple room,_

_-Hydrilla :)_


End file.
